Kayangkaya!
by Blossoming-Bn3k
Summary: “Anung ibig sabihin dyan, kaya mong kunin si Sasuke Uchiha? Tche, as-if!” ginulong ni Ino ang mga mata niya.“Kayang-kaya!” ang mabilis na sagot ni Sakura.


**Hi Guys! M.A. here. So yeah, I just read a Tagalog fic (check it out, Chicharong Flower by syaoran no hime). My first time actually. I got inspired.**

**Although I am a Filipino, I prefer English (I don't hold a grudge towards my country…just to it's language for being so difficult). But since my Filipino grades are going low, I decided to practice. And what better place to practice than here? This fic is **_**kindasortamaybevery**_** cliché but argh, who cares? It's not like I wrote it not to be cliché. Besides, it's just for practice. And since I procrastinate so much on my recent stories (which are all English btw), how much more for this story when my Tagalog vocabulary is limited? So expect uh…short, monthly updates from me unless I feel like it. ^^**

**Disclaimer: Hindi ako ang may-ari sa Naruto.

* * *

**

-

-

**1Uno1**

-

-

"Sakura!"

"Anu bah?"

"Nakikinig ka ba?"

"Oo naman."

"O edi, anung sinabi ko?"

"Sabi mo…sabi mo…ah, nakakalimutan ko na, ang bilis mo kasi mgwika eh."

"Tche, bilis ka diyan. Hindi ka lang nakikinig." Sagot sa isang magandang babae na ang pangalan ay si Ino.

Parang wala lang sa kasama niyang babae na pink na kulay ang buhok at ngdapa sa kama ng kanilang kuwarto sa loob nang Girls Dorm sa Konoha Boarding School. Ang kanyang pangalan ay si Sakura. Naaantok na ito pero ginulo pa rin sa kanyang _roommate_ at _bestfriend_ na si Ino.

"Oh, ayan na naman. Hindi ka nanaman ngkikinig." Pinagalitang pagsasabi ni Ino.

"Eh ito naman si Ino. Alas dose na sa umaga at may exam pa tayo bukas. Eh, chikka ra man ang gusto mong gawin eh, edi, mg-chichikka ka nalang sa pader. Gusto na ako matulog."

"Eh kasi naman Sakura, tingnan mo na nga sina Hinata at Tenten, meron na silang 'special someone'. Tayo naman? Wala. Ang _pathetic_ naman dun."

"Ino, kayang-kaya kong makukuha nang kahit sino sa malamang oras na gusto ko. Eh gusto ko naman kasi mgcoconsentrate muna sa pag-aaral ko. Wala naman tao dito na karapat-dapat sa kagandahan ko ah." Ito naman si Ino, ang kulit. Kailangan na kailangan na ni Sakura ang _beauty sleep_ niya.

"Talaga? Kasama din un si Uchiha Sasuke?" tanong ni Ino.

"Aba, ibang sturya na yan si Sasuke, Ino. Mukhang mahirap yan dahil parang bakla. Eh, ang dami daming klase na mga babae na kumabit sa kanyang braso bawat segundo araw-araw, hindi man niya titingnan. Si Naruto lang ang pinansin niya." Sumagot si Sakura na antok na antok na.

"Sabi mu naman 'kahit sino'. Ibig sabihin ba un, naglilihim ka lang?" hamon ni Ino.

"Hindi ah! Hindi ako sinungaling Ino, anung tingin mo sa akin, politician?" galit niyang sagot.

"Anung ibig sabihin dyan, kaya mong kunin si Sasuke Uchiha? Tche, as-if!" ginulong ni Ino ang kanyang mga mata.

"Kayang-kaya!" ang mabilis na sagot ni Sakura.

"O sige, labanan ito. Dapat Sakura, sa loob nang limang araw, makukuha mo na si Sasuke. Kung kaya mo un, putulin ko ung maganda ko na buhok at mgsigaw ako na mukha akong unggoy sa gitna ng kapetirya. Pero kundi, ikaw naman ang mag-gaganyan."

"Teka muna unggoy, limang araw? Kulang yan eh. Uchiha Sasuke, sa loob nang limang araw? Imposible yan dahil hindi yun normal na lalaki. Abnormal yun."

"O sige, sampung araw nalang."

"Sampung araw? Pero—"

"Ops! Huling alok ko na yan. _Take it or leave it_."

"O sige, pero sa isang condisyon lamang unggoy."

"Ano naman un?"

"Dapat sa loob nang sampung araw, makukuha mu din si Shikamaru Nara."

"Ano!? Pero imposible yan! Paminsan-minsan lang man siya mg bukas sa iyang mata. Tingin pa lang, hindi niya ma gawa, mahal pa kaya? Paano un?'

"O edi, magkapareho na tayo, puro abnormal ang hulihin natin. Hindi ba siya ung gustong-gusto mo na lagi ka nalang ngkukuwento tungkol sa kanya?"

"Oo, pero—"

"Takot ka ba, unggoy?"

"Hindi noh, sige, _deal_ na. Shikamaru at Sasuke sa loob nang sampung araw."

"O, iyan na, naaayos na natin ipatulog muna ako, my klase pa tayo bukas."

"Sige, gudnite Sakura."

"Gudnite din, Ino."

So, yung araw na un, oras 1 sa umaga, ngsimula ang laro na **pag-ibig**.

* * *

**There! Chappie done, so review!**

**So, here nee-chan (blacktangerine012), I decided to put in your favorite ShikaIno instead of my usual SaiIno but who cares? I like none of them because I'm beginning to like KibaIno. :P Btw, this story is dedicated to YOU! ^^**

**Over and Out,**

_**M.A.**_


End file.
